Outcasts
by bttffan851585
Summary: Marty, age 14, is a well known freshman outcast at Hill Valley High School. He has no friends and his sister really pays no attention to him and acts like she's not related to him half of the time. Marty is picked on and never gets a break. But when he meets a young girl named Jennifer Parker, and a man referred to as Doc, he realizes that he's not the only outcast in Hill Valley.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story consists of a younger version of Marty. At this point, he's not liked in school at all and is constantly picked on. He's not as tough as he was in the movies, but as the story progresses he gets tougher as other things begin to happen. R&R! And no flames please! Thanks!

Chapter One

1982

Marty McFly, aged fourteen, was your typical all American teenager. Shoulder length brown hair, deep sea blue eyes, and with some baby fat still attached to him. He had many interests-Nikes, girls, but most of all, he was also addicted to rock and roll.

Marty slept in his usual position-face down in the pillow with the mouth slightly open, with his butt in the air-as his clock radio went off. The young teen stirred and then his eyes slowly opened. He sat up and rubbed a hand over his face, wiping away the leftover drool. His mouth opened slowly, a yawn escaping it and then the young freshman hopped off his bed and went to his closet. He grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, along with his Nikes, and got dressed. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen. There, he saw his father, George, working on some last minute work, his brother Dave wolfing down his breakfast, and Linda, his sister, picking at her food. Lorraine, his mother, was probably still in the bedroom, passed out from her drunken one man party from the night before. The fourteen year old plopped down in his seat and messed with a spoon. Dave looked at him and said something but it was incomprehensible since his mouth was practically filled to the brim. Marty furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked.

"I said..." Dave swallowed his food. "Are you gonna eat your toast?"

Linda grimaced. "Really, Dave?"

"What? I'm just asking."

"Gross pig."

"I am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Marty sighed and looked at George, who was tuning the argument out. The young brunette stood, grabbed his school books, walked to the door, and left. He didn't bother to say goodbye to his parents or siblings. After all, it would do no good. No one would hear. And if he woke his mother, there would be hell to pay. So with that, the young boy left the driveway and walked towards the high school. He hated it there. He was lonely. Linda ignored him, Dave was a damn drop-out, and then people would mock him, which added insult to injury.

Marty hated it. The only exciting thing was his P.E. class and that was only because he had a hot P.E. teacher. And even she didn't notice him. She didn't talk to him. Hell, she couldn't even get his name right.

Sighing, the fourteen year old made his way past the homes of kids and teenagers running out and laughing, enjoying themselves. He rolled his eyes and kept walking. Suddenly, a loud boom was heard from a nearby home. Marty, jumping out of his skin, looked for the source of the noise and stared when he found it. An older man-about sixty to sixty-five with crazy hair and soot all over him leaned out of a window. Goggles rested on his forehead, those black as well, and the man looked on the ground for something. He looked down, found out, reached down, and, with his body more than halfway out the window, he grabbed the object and went back in through the window as quickly as he had come out of it. With that, the young McFly started towards school again. He saw teenagers in packs as he neared it. Some kids smirked at him, one pushed him down, and others just snickered. Marty didn't even fight back, even though there was taunting going on all around him. He put a hand to his nose, saw that there was no blood, and then stood. He gathered his things and walked inside. A girl, who was watching on the side, pushed herself through the upperclassmen and over to the young teen.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, concerned. She had light brown hair cut in an equal level bob, nice hazel eyes and a beautiful complexion. She wore a long sleeved pink blouse, a skirt, and converse, and had a jacket tossed over her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Marty groaned. He wasn't interested talking to anyone, especially a girl he didn't know.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

The girl, looking a tiny bit uncomfortable, stuck her hand out in greeting and offered a warm, friendly smile. "I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Parker."

Marty stared at her hand. "Marty McFly." Jennifer kept smiling as the bell rang.

"Hey, I'll see you later."

"Sure." Marty rolled his eyes. Jennifer left his side. Marty looked at her. "Hey!"

"What?" Jennifer turned on her heels.

"Why didn't you call me a freak like everyone else?"

"Because I don't think you are."

And with that, the young girl left. Marty stood in the hall, taken completely aback, as the swarms of teenagers filled the halls. Shaking his head, the fourteen year old went to his first period.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At lunchtime, Marty picked at his sandwich and slowly peeled the crust off of it. The table moved and Jennifer Parker sat next to him. Marty stared at her.

"If you have a reputation you might want to leave. I have a problem with ruining them."

"Nah, I don't have one. Besides, I hate seeing people alone."

"You know I'm the lowest level of the totem pole, right?"

"So?"

"So if you want to be someone in this school you might want to leave."

"I'm not leaving. Besides, I'm an outcast too."

Marty stared at her skeptically. "I doubt that."

"No, really, I am. But that's what happens when you transfer schools in the middle of the year like I did."

"Where'd you come from?" Marty tried to seem interested but he found the crust on his sandwich far more interesting for some odd reason. Maybe because he figured the young girl talked too much.

"Ohio, but I didn't have any friends there either, so it's okay."

Marty rolled his eyes. "Right. A person like you not having friends."

"It's true. Ask my parents."

"Like I'm ever gonna meet them." He rolled his eyes again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Returning home, Marty was lost in thought. That Jennifer girl seemed to be nice. Too nice to him. He decided to try and steer clear of her.

Right then, snapping him out of his thoughts, was another boom from the same house from earlier that day. The one with the crazy old man. Marty knew who he was. Old crackpot Doc Brown. He was always conducting experiments in that house of his, and was hardly, if ever, seen. It was told that he was insane and belonged in an asylum. Some said that he wasn't actually a human-that he was some kind of alien. Others said that he stole children in the middle of the night. _Whatever he is_, Marty thought to himself, _I'm gonna find out_. He walked up to the door and held up a hand to knock. That was when he froze. He had heard stories of children and teenagers going up to the door, knocking on it, going inside, and never seen or heard from again. With that second thought, Marty backed up from the door and hurried home.

He hadn't noticed the light twitching in the curtains at the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day was a lot like the days before.

Marty was pushed down, kicked, and even spat on before school, and all he did was brush it off. He couldn't fight back-he didn't even know how. He was never taught how to properly punch someone-all he ever really knew what to do was to run, hide, and stay there until the coast was clear.

As he walked home from the high school, he noticed the home of Crazy Ol' Doc Brown once again. He looked around, made sure no one was watching him, and slowly made his way up to the front door. He raised his hand to knock, froze again and began to back up when a little voice popped into his head. _Do it, Marty_, it said, _prove yourself. Prove you're not a chicken_. Marty nodded once and knocked lightly on the door. He waited for a minute or two, and when there was no answer, he began to turn away. But something inside him made him freeze in his tracks.

Slowly, the youngest McFly turned on his heels and faced the door again. He knocked again, and still received no answer. He stared at the doorknob, put his hand right above it, hesitated for a second and then slowly turned it. It was unlocked.

Marty crept into the home and saw that it was empty. He looked around. Papers were sprawled across the length and width of the living room-decorating the couch, chairs, the coffee table...the floor was barely seen, with only little holes that poked through the white sheet that covered it. There was a discarded huge helmet type thing. He walked over to it. It was obviously made of metal, a whole bunch of wires attached to it and it was coated in dust. Marty blew some off, froze, faced away from the contraption, sneezed, and then placed it on his head. It seemed to be a perfect fit, except that it was too heavy for him. His head leaned forwards, then backwards, and right before he was about to fall onto the blanket of paper underneath him, something caught his arm. He was pulled up and there stood an older man. His white hair was practically everywhere, just like if you woke up from an extreme nap, black goggles were placed carefully on his forehead, he wore a bright red shirt, a lab coat, khaki slacks, and mismatched socks. Marty analyzed this man, and the man did the same, eyeing him with a suspicious gleam in his brown eyes. The fourteen year old's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my God...you're Crazy Doc Brown..." the boy stared. The man's eyes narrowed.

"I prefer to be called Emmett." He told him.

"I'm sorry...it's just...well, I mean...what I heard was..."

"Was that I'm insane?" Emmett Brown raised his eyebrows. Marty nodded slowly.

"Something like that, yeah."

"So you decided to come and take a look around, try and confirm the rumors?"

"Yes sir...I mean, no sir...I-I mean..." Marty's eyes remained wide. Emmett Brown shook his head.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." He took the odd machine off of Marty's head and set it down gingerly. "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"Your door was open. You forgot to lock it."

"I didn't forget." The older man shook his head. "I don't need to worry about it. People usually don't come around here. Not even burglars."

A yap was heard and a small little brown puppy ran in. He tripped a little and slid on a few pieces of paper, and then stood back up and made his way to Marty. The puppy kept yapping, stood on its hind legs, and looked at Marty. Marty, grinning, bent down and picked him up.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a dog." He held the small puppy.

"No one outside of the house did. Until now, at least."

"He's cute. What's his name?"

"Einstein."

Marty stared at the older man. "Einstein?"

"Yes. Like Albert Einstein."

"Oh." Marty turned back to the small puppy. "You look more like a Rufus. Or Tiger." He chuckles and hugged the puppy. Einstein whimpered happily and licked Marty's cheek. "He's still got puppy breath. Where'd you get him?"

"I found him on the side of the road. He was just dumped there and left alone, so I took him in."

Marty smiled and looked at the older man. "That's awesome." He looked back at Einstein and made little baby noises and laughed when the small puppy licked his nose. Then, holding Einstein close to him, he looked back at the contraption. "What is that thing anyway?"

"It was supposed to give me the ability to read minds. I thought it up back in 1955. But..." Emmett shook his head. "It was a flop."

"Ability to read minds? That's heavy!"

Doc Brown looked a little confused. "Heavy?"

"Yeah, y'know... Cool, awesome, amazing." Marty listed only just a few synonyms.

"Oh.." Doc nodded his head and crossed his arms, thinking about the phrase.

"Any other crazy ideas you got lying around?" Marty's interest was piqued.

"Only a few. That one over there makes my breakfast," he pointed to a contraption hooked up to a wire and pulleys-a physics that even Marty could never in his life understand. "That one helps clean the house-" Doc looked at Marty. "And trust me, it was a lot dirtier than it was before, and that...that was my clock experiment."

"Clock experiment?"

"I tried to set all of my clocks to go off at the same time." Doc got more animated as he explained these things. He seemed excited, almost like a child on Christmas, that he has someone to talk about these things to. Marty, on the other hand, was interested and excited that someone might actually take the time of day to even start a conversation with him. Even though he never understood a word the older man said.

"What time?"

"8:25 a.m. But even that didn't work." Doc sighed, annoyed. He suddenly thought of something. "What's your name?"

"Marty...Marty McFly."

"Marty..." Doc seemed to talk to himself more than he did to Marty just so he could remember the young teen's name. "Marty, how good are you with physics?"

Marty shook his head. "If you need a guy to help you out with these...thingy things...I'm not the one for you. All of my ideas always somehow blow up. That's the reason why I'm failing it."

"Oh..." Doc nodded. "How about dogs?"

"I'm pretty good. I used to have one when I was eight. His name was Dixie. We had to put him to sleep..."

"I'll make you a deal. You come here every day after school and help with Einstein, and I'll help you with your physics."

"Really?" Marty's eyes lit up. "You're serious?"

"I'm serious."

"Yes! Yes, that'd be great! We can start next week if that's okay.."

"It's fine."

Marty grinned and then put Einstein down. "Great! So, I'll see you next Monday?"

Doc seemed to go through his schedule in his head and then he gave the 'O.K.' sign. Marty smiled and walked over to the door. Before he left, he turned on his heels.

"Oh, hey...Don't forget to lock the door." He smiled, walked out, shut the door, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A few weeks had gone by since the first meeting.

Marty had gone to Dr. Brown's home every day after school and now he was starting to come on the weekends. He did everything he could to avoid that Jennifer Parker girl. But it didn't help his matters that she had his same lunch, which made him change spots every day. Finally, she began to leave him alone, which put a little twang of guilt in the young teen's stomach. He didn't know what it was. There was just something about that girl that stuck out in his mind.

The day was a Friday-one of Marty's favorite days of the week. He walked across a bench, stalling just a bit before his physics tutoring had to begin. He wanted just a few more minutes to himself before he had to go and take on three or four more hours of studying. A very familiar figure began to approach him. When he saw that it was that Parker girl, he hopped down off of the bench and grabbed his backpack.

"Hey." Jennifer held her binder tightly to her chest.

"Hi."

"I haven't seen you around lately, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Marty tried not to have too much venom in his words. Jennifer eyed him curiously when a car horn honked. The fourteen year old jumped. "Shit."

"What?" Jennifer looked concerned.

"I gotta go..."

"Why?"

"Hey, McFly!" a blue truck parked not too far from the two young teens. "I thought I told you to never come around here again!"

"It's a free country, Tiff."

"Tiff?" Jennifer looked confused.

"Tiff Tannen..." Marty kept his voice low. Jennifer kept her eyebrows furrowed.

"Who names their kid Tiff...?"

"A man named Biff Tannen and his crazy wife." The car engine revved. Marty nodded once. "Yup, gotta go." He started to leave.

"Wait, Marty..." Jennifer placed a hand on the fourteen year old's shoulder. Some kind of electricity shot through both of them and Jennifer faltered with her words a second. "You can't run away from this...you have to face it."

Marty sighed quietly. "I'll only face it when I'm ready. And right now, I'm not ready."

"Marty..."

The truck slowly began to circle them. It stopped and Tiff Tannen-a junior in high school with dirty blonde hair and ugly, icy green eyes-leaned his head out the window. He wore a jean jacket and a white shirt. He analyzed Jennifer, who shrunk away, uneasy. "Hey, baby. You, me, Cherry Pointe."

"Over my dead body." Jennifer scoffed. The looked on the young Tannen's face changed from a perverted smile to a frown.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Jennifer..." Marty warned in a quiet tone.

"Listen, doll face." Tiff snarled. "No one turns down Tiff Tannen. Not even my old man. Now are you going to get in this truck or not?"

Before Jennifer could respond, Marty opened his mouth.

"Leave her alone, Tiff."

The junior turned his attention to him. "What're you gonna do about it, McFly?" Marty opened his mouth to speak again, but all that he forced out was a high pitched squeak. "That's what I thought, brat." The engine revved again. Marty grabbed his backpack and started to back up. "Where you going?"

"Uh..." Marty looked around. "What the hell is that?!" he pointed. Tiff and Jennifer both looked and when they turned back, Marty was already running on the other side of the courtyard and to Emmett Brown's home.

"Hey!" Tiff started his truck again and went after him. Jennifer stood there, watching in admiration or amazement-she couldn't choose. But she knew one thing for sure. That Marty McFly kid was awfully cute. With that still lingering in her head, the young teen hurried on home to do her homework.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Marty leaned against a house, panting quietly. He was almost out of breath, and with Tiff Tannen constantly pressing on the gas, he had to-in return-constantly up his speed. He spotted Emmett's house not too far from where he was from, and he thought to himself _What the hell, it's just across the street. Nothing's gonna happen_. At least, that's what he hoped for. His hands shaking, Marty darted across the street, his heart and mind racing, made it to the front door, opened it, went inside and slammed it shut. He looked around and set his binder down as Einstein yapped a few times and ran up to him.

"Hey, Einstein. Hey boy." Marty smiled and picked up the puppy that seemed to have grown just a bit since he had seen him last. Einstein yapped and licked Marty's nose, making him laugh quietly. Emmett's voice floated out from the lab.

"Marty?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Marty answered.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." Marty put Einstein down and tossed his backpack onto the floor. He hummed to himself and leaned against the wall. Not three or four minutes later, the wiry haired scientist made his way out of his lab.

"Hello, Marty." He greeted the fourteen year old and set some of his equipment down. "How was school? Did you pass your physics test?"

"Yeah." Marty grinned from ear to ear. "C minus. But trust me. That's like an A for me."

"C minus." Emmett Brown shook his head. "If I ever came home with a C minus my father would've..." he thinks. "I don't even know what he would do... But it wouldn't have been good, I can tell you that much."

"Why not? I mean, what's so wrong with a C minus?" Marty looked confused.

"A C minus in the Brown household was unheard of. It was practically a sin. Now that I think about it, if I ever came home with a C minus my father probably would have disowned me."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Not to Pop. He was always a hard man to please. I remember once I got a...92 on a history test. I was grounded for over a month."

Marty winced. "I can't believe being grounded that long."

"He kept the basement locked. That's where I did all of my experiments as I was growing up."

"Do you still do them in there now?"

"Oh yes. It has everything I need down there." Emmett shook his head. "Enough about that. I need to quiz you and then after that, I'd appreciate it if you would refill Einstein's food bowl."

"I can do that."

"Good. What is Newton's first law?"

"Uh...lemme think..." Marty scanned his brain for anything at all. But all that kept popping up was that damn Jennifer Parker girl. That's all he could think about. Jennifer this, Jennifer that. It was annoying. "Uh...the greater the mass, the faster it goes?"

"Nope." Emmett messed with a wrench and then began to repair a pulley.

"An object in motion tends to stay in motion?"

"Yes."

Marty smiled, relieved.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the end of the tutoring, Marty relaxed on the couch. He stared at the wall, thinking to himself.

"Hey... Dr. Brown...I've got a question."

"What is it?" Emmett was rummaging through his drawers for a certain part.

"If there was a girl that you couldn't get off your mind, what would you do?"

Emmett froze. He had never taken a relationship with a woman in consideration. He was always too busy with science and his new inventions. "I'm not exactly sure. I think that's a question you should ask your father."

"My father's a nerd-he wouldn't understand."

"You don't know that." Emmett faced him. "I would go to my father with those questions all the time."

"What kind of answers did you get?"

"Mainly 'Suck it up' or 'Deal with it'. They both mainly mean the same thing, but my father didn't care. He wasn't exactly an emotional guy, Pop."

"Oh..."

"Do you have any brothers?"

"Yeah. One."

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen. But he would probably give me an answer that's makes no sense at all." Marty checked the time. "Damn. It's getting late. I gotta go." He stood and grabbed his things.

"Sleep on it, Marty. Maybe you'll find your answer."

Marty nodded, smiling slightly. "That's a great idea. Thanks." And with that and a small wave, the young teen left the house.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Marty stood outside of Dave's room and knocked.

"It's open!"

Marty turned the knob as Dave hid something under his pillow. "Dave..?"

"What's up?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." Dave sat up.

"If you had a girl on your mind that you couldn't stop thinking about, what would you do?"

"Me? You want my opinion?" Dave gave off a shit-eating grin.

"I guess so, yeah."

"Alright. Here's what you do. Go up to her, strike a conversation, and when she's not expecting it, let her have it."

Marty looked confused. "Let her have what?"

"A kiss, stupid. Give her a kiss."

"Oh, Dave, I don't know..." Marty shook his head. "I think that's a little out there."

"Hey. You asked for my opinion. I gave it to you. If you don't like it, oh well."

"Right..." Marty nodded. "I'm just going to go to bed now."

"Night, little bro."

Marty nodded. "Goodnight." He left the bedroom and made his way over to his. "Thanks, Dave." He spoke to himself, sarcasm practically oozing in his voice. "That was a _lot_ of help."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was raining hard as Marty ran for shelter at the high school. He looked around and saw a group of kids coming his way. Tiff Tannen and his gang. Marty's hands shook with terror and he began to run through the halls, pushing people out of the way. He dropped his books and threw down his backpack, turning a corner. He went in-between a couple that was kissing, making them split up and yell at him.

"Get back here, McFly! I'm not done with you!" he heard Tiff yell. Marty turned another corner and then hid behind a pillar. He looked around and then slowly made his way out from behind it. He wasn't anticipating it. Hell, he didn't even know it was going to happen. One of Tiff's goons had punched him square across the face, knocking him down.

"He's all yours, Tiff." The teen cackled. Tiff picked the youngest McFly up and shoved him against the wall.

"Do you think you can make a fool out of me?" he punched him in the stomach, making Marty groan. His brown locks feel into his face and he gasped. Tiff punched him again, the force knocking him hard onto the floor. Marty groaned again as Tiff kicked him once and then he and his goons soon left.

Footsteps began to near him. Marty, not opening his eyes, groaned again.

"Not now, Jennifer..." he moaned.

"Who the hell is Jennifer?" a male voice asked. Marty's eyes opened slightly and in front of him stood a tall teenager with long blonde hair, a leather jacket, black pants, and a black shirt. He wore combat boots and he looked at Marty with questioning and concerned grey eyes.

"No one...I just mistook you for someone else..." Marty stood slowly and he winced at the effort.

"That's fine. Happens a lot if someone's eyes are closed." The teen extended his hand. "The name's Brandon. Brandon Farringdon."

"Marty McFly..." Marty took it.

"McFreak?"

Marty groaned at the name. "Yes." He snapped. Brandon nodded.

"I'm sorry, that's just how I know you. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's fine..." Marty shuffled his feet. "Aren't you in Tiff's gang? Maybe you should go back to your friends and don't worry about little McFreak, okay?"

"I was. I'm not anymore. I can't stand them."

"Oh..." the fourteen year old started to leave. Brandon followed.

"Look... All I want to do is be friends."

"I don't have friends."

"You need some."

"Society has other ideas."

"Society is a bitch. Look, McFly, I know you're a human being. I know you have feelings. This has got to be hurting you."

"Maybe a bit, okay? Look, I have to go now." Marty went, gathered his school books that were sprawled around the hall, and left.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Walking into his home, Marty flopped onto the couch, not even looking at his homework. He had just gotten ten new questions from Emmett to work on for physics, and they all required a good amount of math. He pushed them away, turned the TV on, and scanned until he found an episode of Family Ties and kept it on that. He grabbed his binder and began his history homework. The front door opened and closed and George walked in, an angry Biff behind him.

"I'm sorry, Biff, really, I meant nothing that I said."

"Look, McFly." Biff shoved his finger in George's face. Marty looked, put his stuff to the side, and stood, watching the scene. "You talk to that manager or it's your head." George nodded.

"Okay, Biff, I'll do that. I'll fix it."

"Good." Biff walked over to a candy bowl and took a handful. He looked at Marty, who had his hands shoved in his pockets and was giving Biff the evil eye. Biff cocked a little attitude. "What're you looking at, butthead?"

"I'm not quite sure yet." Marty snapped.

"No, Marty..." George shook his head and made the 'no' sign with his hands. Biff narrowed his eyes at him, scoffed, smirked and shook his head.

"You think you're intimidating?" he scoffed again. "Say hi to your Mom for me."

And with that, Biff walked out of the house. Marty sighed quietly.

"Marty..." George started. "I'm glad that you want to stand up to Biff for me, but believe me, son, it's not worth it." The man shook his head. Marty rolled his eyes.

"What was he doing here anyway?"

"He got his car repossessed earlier and he made me give him a ride home. The whole time he was badgering me about me not telling the manager what really happened."

"What're you talking about?"

"Biff is convinced that I told the manager that he was ripping us off."

"Did you?"

"No, of course not." George shook his head at the absurdity of the question. "I just told him to watch him, that's all."

"Oh..." Marty nodded, picked up his school books, and began working on his homework again. Lorraine walked into the room, slowly, holding her head.

"What was all that yelling?" she moaned. Marty looked up at her, smiling softly.

"Hi, Mom." He kept the smile, hoping Lorraine would notice. But instead, the woman made a beeline for the liquor cabinet and grabbed a brand new bottle of vodka. Marty looked down, and started on his homework again, biting his lip.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The bedroom was an absolute mess. But Marty didn't care.

He stared at his phone in his bedroom that never went off and debated on calling Dr. Brown. The older man had given him his number just in case he needed help on his homework. He actually felt like he had someone to talk to when he received it. He felt like he had an actual friend, and what he told that Brandon kid earlier that day began to make him feel bad.

_Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow_, Marty thought to himself. He leaned up, grabbed his clock radio, set it, turned it on low, and slowly but surely fell asleep.


End file.
